The Guardian Society
by Darkyrie
Summary: 'The Guardian Society is a group of rangers that rank above any other ranger. Each region has one Guardian Ranger who is the overseer. These rangers are called in when the job too dangerous for normal rangers or in the possible event of a world catastrophe.' Such heroes exist and three ranger school students discover them and the new plot threatening the world.
1. Chapter 1

**For those wondering my other stories will be updated soon! I really wanted these posted though!**

 **AN: I've come up with a lot of new stories and here it my next one! This has only minor connection to the games. Some characters that are needed and such but I don't think any major players. If you're big on event wise then this story, I would have to say takes places after Guardian Signs. BTW, Aria is not the same as in the first ranger game, I just like the name. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and OCs.**

Chapter 1

"Capture on!" the ranger said as she launched her capture disc of her styler. The aggressive Pokémon roared at the ranger and attempted to swipe. Skillfully the ranger jumped out of the way and started to create the loops around the Pokémon.

The preteen watched in awe. He couldn't believe what was going on. He was going to visit his grandmother in another town and on his way a fire type Pokémon came out attacking anything in sight. It was obviously agitated and he attempted to find out what was wrong only to be trapped by fallen, burning trees. He looked back to the ranger to see she had cut off the loop and the capture line solidified before connecting with the Pokémon. The Pokémon glowed white a second and blinked around. Also by that time another ranger appeared on the scene.

"Empoleon Rain Dance!"

"Empoleon!" The water and steel type shouted as clouds appeared above. Instantly the clouds dropped a rainfall that quickly dowsed the fire.

"Capture Complete." The female said as she then ran to the Pokémon's side who was panting with a small smile reassured that everything would be alright.

"Lucky we were in area or this could have been worse." The male said as he looked around at the charred areas and burnt trees. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Area Rangers still seemed to be only just arriving on the scene starting damage and public checks. The preteen looked to the Pokémon standing next to the trainer as it shook. Obviously the poor Pokémon was scared. He instantly looked away. He was just as bad and hated he couldn't have helped.

"This guy is okay now too. Seems to have fell into a thorn bush and couldn't get them all off so my guess was he attempted to burn them. I've removed them and put on medication." The female ranger replied standing up after she treated the Pokémon.

"Good work. Kid, you okay?"

The 'kid' could only nod as he stared up at his heroes.

* * *

 **3 Years Later**

 **Ranger School, Almia Region**

 **November 3rd, 10:00 a.m.**

Ms. April smiled at her students. They were all so bright and were going to make excellent Rangers, Operators, and Mechanics one day. Ever since they came into her classroom they showed they studied hard and knew about each lesson before coming to class. In fact, they were just about to start the next lesson or discussion picking up right after yesterday's when they talked about the Ranger Union. Finally, the day she would stump them.

"Now class, who knows what title and organization is after the Top Ranger and Ranger Union?" Ms. April asked.

"Nothing." A student said. "As soon as you become a top you work there. That is the place every ranger hopes to be one day."

Ms. April chuckled to herself. Her students, no matter which year, always got this wrong. The organization's job was a secret to most of the public thus ending why most of public didn't know about them. This was why people who wanted to enter under the union were taught about them in school just so they are aware of their existence.

"Actually..." Ms. April was about to correct them before she was interrupted.

"The Guardian Society is next." A student said.

Ms. April kept a firm tight on her jaw so it wouldn't drop. Someone knew it and he wasn't guessing; he knew. She turned and looked right the light brown haired boy in the front row.

"That's right." She said. "Jace, do you know about the society?"

Jace smiled before he spoke. He waited for this moment all year. He took a breath and said, "The Guardian Society is a group of rangers that rank above any other ranger. They have many names, Guardian/Elite/Master Rangers or even just Guardians. They have very similar duties to Top Ranger and report to the Chairperson or Professor Hastings. Each region has one Guardian Ranger who is the overseer. These rangers are called in when the job too dangerous for normal rangers or in the possible event of a world catastrophe."

"There is no such placement." Conner, another student, sneered.

"There is in fact. I've seen it!" Jace commented.

"No way!" Conner shouted.

"Enough." Ms. April's stern voice echoed. Both students stopped their quarrel and looked away in shame. "Now, as I said, Jace is correct. After the events of Oblivia two years ago the Union decided it best to create a force of Rangers to handle those kind of crisis. The Guardian Society is the master promotion to a type of regional ranger. These rangers are the best as they come who are called upon in true crisis, but otherwise work as Top Rangers."

"So Top Rangers are part of the Guardian Society?" Aria said who wanted to be an Operator.

"In a way yes, they are or were. However, the Union doesn't have public profiles on Guardians. They just appear to the people as a normal ranger. They aren't listed, but not many people actually research rangers. One could walk in the front door in a ranger uniform and we wouldn't know." Ms. April explained.

"Sounds like a myth or an extra load of work." Conner said as he slumped down in his seat.

Ms. April giggled. "Actually you're not wrong. The Guardian Society was once said to be myth by the public. After what happened last year the Union deemed is necessary for the public to know of their existence. Jace, you said you've seen them."

"I just know it was one." Jace commented. "When I was younger and visiting Almia I was going to Pueltown to visit my grandparents. However, on the way a fire started and two rangers saved me. When I tried to find out who they were that saved me I couldn't find any and all I got was a message saying 'Just doing our jobs'."

"Maybe it was a new ranger not yet listed." Conner countered.

"It couldn't be." Jace rebutted. "All rangers have profiles made as soon as they graduate or are inducted."

"Very good Jace, you remembered that." Ms. April said. "What I will say is that it might have been a Guardian, it might not, we won't know. For now, let's be glad that there are people out there who will protect our world with their lives if it comes down to it."

"With their lives?"

Ms. April could only nod. With that said they continued onto the next part of their lesson in silence.

"I have your placements for your 1-Day Internships. Please come up and receive them." Ms. April said at the end of class as she circled around to her desk. All her students crowded around her in attempt to find out where they were going. "One at a time in a line!"

At her shout all the students stopped and quickly got into a line. Jace was shoved to the back of the line by Conner and only glared at the boy who just smirked.

"You can take my spot." A voice said. Jace looked to Aria.

"Nah. You don't have to that."

"Why not?" Aria asked. "It's either you go last or next to last. Plus Operators help out the rangers."

Jace smiled. She was right in every sense and simply took her spot without another word. She was his only friend here. He knew upon leaving home he was prepared that it was going to rough and it didn't help he had very few friends. Actually, Aria was the only one who acted like his friend. Jace wasn't sure if she considered them as such.

"Vientown! Really? That blows! That place is so boring nowadays!" Conner shouted.

"You want to be a Mechanic and there is a perfectly good one there." Ms. April commented. "Next! Oh good, the both of you. You're both going to the Ranger Union."

"What?"

"Really?"

"Yes. You are the top of my class in your respected fields and the Union is the best place for you to learn. You will set off tomorrow morning. A ranger will meet you at entrance of Pueltown to take you the rest of the way."

"Thank you." The both said excitedly.

* * *

 **Ranger School, Almia Region**

 **November 4th, 7:30 a.m.**

Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for the two. After a night's rest and some restlessness they were prepared for the alarms to go off bright and Pachirisu. They were up before the clocks and met by the gates in order to start their adventure. They admitted they were happy to intern at the same place. It made the travel less lonely.

"Hey losers!" Jace and Aria looked behind them and saw Conner running up to them. They both sighed seeing him. He was the last thing they needed to start their great day. "You're going toward Vientown so I might as well tag along."

Jace and Aria looked to one another. They didn't have much of a choice. He would follow them regardless of what they decided.

"I guess so." Jace sighed.

"Well let's go." Connor said taking the lead ahead of the two.

* * *

"I wonder what we're going to do." Aria questioned as they walked across the bridge. "I hope we get to help out on some super-secret operations!"

"Doubt that. They'll make you do grunt work." Connor sneered.

"I don't know, but I hope it has to do with the work of the Union. I would be seriously disappointed if it wasn't."

"As rangers? Operators? Why would you be there?" Connor asked.

"It's not about who you are becoming." Jace answered. "It's about what you do for people."

Connor simple snorted and moved on picking up his pace toward Vientown which was steps away as they exited the road they were on.

"Bye Connor." Aria said as she pulled Jace the opposite direction toward the road leading to Pueltown. Connor sat there at the start of Vientown and stared as the two left him there.

* * *

"Jace you okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I just...three years ago this place had another fire and I was in Almia visiting my aunt and uncle. On our way back I decided to explore the forest and next I knew it was on fire. This is where those rangers saved me." Jace explained.

"Don't worry about it! See the upside! This got you on the path to be a ranger!" Aria said.

Jace smiled as he thought about it. She was right. He would have never met a ranger if he hadn't come here that day. He wouldn't had worked so hard to be accepted into the school become the top of his class. He wouldn't be here today. He looked around, he was glad the place was thriving so well.

Snap.

"Did you hear that?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, I hoping I didn't."

"Something's following us. Has been since we left Vientown." Jace commented.

"Maybe it's a docile Pokémon and it won't bother us." Aria said hopefully.

"Capture on!" Jace yelled as he turned around and launched his capture disc in the direction of a bush where he heard the snapping noise.

"Ow!"

"Ow? What Pokémon says ow?" Aria asked as peered out from behind Jace.

"I'm not a Pokémon nitwits." Conner said coming out of the bush and tossing the capture disc back that reconnected returning to the stylist.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked.

"Going with you. Vientown is so boring and obviously something is going to happen at the Union so I might as well follow you. I didn't expect to get caught." Conner said as he then glared over at Jace.

"Whatever. You're going to get in trouble if you don't show up."

"Yeah right. Those Area Rangers wouldn't know much nor will they probably notice." Conner said.

"They're rangers like any other!" Jace defended.

"Like I said. What. Ever."

"Hello down there!"

Each of the students then looked up and saw a girl coming down on a Staraptor. The bird landed next to them and the girl jumped off in front of them. Two other Staraptors were following her and landed behind the first.

"Hello." They all greeted.

"You must be from the Ranger School. I was told to meet you at Pueltown but I got impatient and decided to come meet you out here." The area ranger said. "Oh. I didn't know there was three of you."

"There isn't." Jace deadpanned.

"I'm a new addition." Connor said.

"Well still, I only brought three Staraptors so it looks like one will have to carry you. Are we ready?"

"Wait? We have to ride the Pokémon!?" Aria said in a panic.

"Yes. How else were going to get there faster?"

"Walk?"

"It would take you at least another hour or two if that. Staraptor can fly us there in a matter of minutes."

"Aria, you can ride with me if it makes you feel safer." Jace suggested.

"Really?" Aria asked. Jace nodded and she nervously agreed.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now." A voice said in Aria's ear.

Aria opened her eyes and saw they were gracefully flying over Altru Park and by the tower.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Aria said.

"Yeah it is and think we get to see this from up here."

"Ah!" Aria said as she gripped Jace tighter as she realized they were up in the air.

"Don't worry, Staraptor is careful. Right?" Jace asked.

"Staraptor!" the bird replied with a smile. Aria looked to Staraptor and Jace. It wasn't actually so bad after all. Would she be flying anytime soon? Probably not. If she had too? Yeah, she wouldn't mind it too much.

"We're almost at the union! Look there!" the ranger said to the young students.

All three students looked ahead of them and saw a giant tree sprouting from a building. There is was. It was more impressive than what they had seen in their books. Despite they were only going to be there for a day it was going to be the best day.

 **AN: That's chapter one and it's just the start! Haven't even encountered the other main characters yet and the adventure that will soon begin! Please let me know what ya think in a review! I also hope you'll favorite and follow in the meantime! Bye friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks everyone who checked out the first chapter! It means a lot! Seeing as I did a second for Denounce I made it my goal to get the second chapter of this up so you may further read on and meet the other characters! Yay! Also I don't know the map of the Pokémon World so everything is assumptions and it will stay that way. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, characters, and the Guardian Society! Ha! Still not enough to equal the amount of ownership level that is Pokémon. Oh well. Win some, lose some.**

Chapter 2

 **Present**

 **Ranger Union, Almia Ranger**

 **November 3rd, 11:40 a.m.**

"The union is amazing!" Aria said as she rushed toward the building with a tree sprouting in the middle.

"Isn't it?" the ranger who brought them there said.

"Ranger Willow." A gruff voice said.

"Sir!" Ranger Willow said seeing that it was Professor Hastings addressing her.

"There have been reports of disturbances in the Chroma Ruins. I've dispatched another ranger along with yourself to investigate. I will take the interns from here." the professor of rangers said.

"Right away sir!" Ranger Willow said before running off in the direction of the ruins.

Professor Hastings observed the...three students in front of him. He swore there was only two of them coming to Union today. No matter, by the time it was sorted out they would have wasted the day away.

"Come this way." Professor Hastings said as they walked inside. "This is the Ranger Union. Main headquarters and operations for the Pokémon Ranger organizations. I assume I don't have to tell you this."

Each of the students looked wide eyed at the sight in front of them. So this was the Ranger Union. It was even more incredible in person. Everyone there looked so serious and dedicated. Everywhere they turned was a ranger.

"Make haste children. We don't have all day." Professor Hastings said as he stood next to the escalator. They ran over to him and traveled upstairs. "Now what are your names?"

"Jace and I want to be a ranger."

"I'm Aria and I want to be an operator."

"Connor. Mechanic."

"Mechanic? Why in the world would you waste your time here? No mechanics are employed at the Union."

"Maybe I can change that." Connor said.

"You can try." Hastings said as they reached the second floor. "Now..."

"Professor Hastings!" an operator came up to him.

"Yes?"

"Chairperson Erma would like to speak with you before your meeting."

"Right. Stay here. A ranger will come collect you in a few moments and give your intern assignments. Pleasure to meet you." Professor Hastings said as he went up the escalator leading to the third floor.

"Well that was lame." Connor said.

"Dude. That was the creator of the capture styler. He was one of the founding people of the rangers. Without him there wouldn't be any reason for us to be here." Jace defended.

"I got it geek." Connor said as he then walked off.

"Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"To explore. You two can stay here and receive your grunt work." Connor said as he entered the room in front of them. It was rather dark, but Connor entered anyway.

"We shouldn't be here." Aria said looking around the dark briefing room.

"It'll be fine. Bet we were going to be here anyway." Connor said.

Jace stared in awe. This was the main control center of the Ranger Union. This was where Top Rangers would gather to go over information and even receive missions. This was where he dreamed to stand one day in full uniform. A beeping attracted their attention and the door began to slide open.

"Hide!" Jace said pushing the others toward the computer desk to hide under. They all climbed under the desk. Underneath the desk was rather wide and seemed to have enough depth so they couldn't be seen and crouch down. Apparently they were working on the computer because a panel was missing revealing the wiring and a small space.

From their place they could see nine sets of feet and four sets belonging to Pokémon. Luckily the Pokémon couldn't see them.

Professor Hastings stood among group. He was worried for a moment they weren't going to have this meeting. The meeting couldn't be postponed and those kids coming for their internships just made it a hassle. He looked to one of the ranger and nodded. He pressed a button on the panel. The door lighted up red and the panel said the door locked. The three sets of hiding eyes widen. Hastings eyed the group in front of them before clearing his throat to speak.

"Now has anyone heard of Sovereignty?" Hastings asked and continued obviously not waiting for an answer. "Sovereignty is a fairly new organization that promises the protection of Pokémon and freedoms to live out peaceful lives from people. They have identified themselves as the sole beacons of our specific regions of Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia."

"In a way they're separating people and Pokémon." A voice said.

"That doesn't sound too bad." A sweet voice said. Hastings snorted at her comment.

"What we are about to discuss is classified. Nothing leaves this room." Hastings said to the small group in the room. The three eyes widen at the sentence. No one said anything and they assumed they all nodded in response. "Sovereignty might be looking out for the good of Pokémon, but they do not have any care for the people that wish to live in peace and coincide. Within the last few months people have become targets of Sovereignty. They are using Pokémon to attack innocent people including rangers. Unfortunately we have nothing to link Sovereignty to the attacks. We did not want this released to public as we are aware of the panic it will cause. Right now, it just looks like some troublemakers making a scene and I want to keep it that. You should be aware that we also are increasing the security at our facilities such as the Ranger School and any of the powers we have in our possessions to ensure nothing falls into the wrong hands. We can't do this alone and I am afraid eventually we will have to inform area ranger units, but until then this is a guarded secret."

Jace, Aria, and Connor looked at one another. Was this a joke? This couldn't be real. Some group out there to help people, but were instead hurting people. That went against everything about their regions, their work. Also, this was apparently classified information. They couldn't tell anyone. How could they not?! People deserved to know that they could be danger.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot." Aria whispered harshly to whoever stepped on her.

"That wasn't me." Connor said.

"Nor me." Jace commented.

"Nuzleaf!" the Pokémon cried and he pushed the three out of the space making them sprawled out on the floor. Nuzleaf then jumped out himself and landed in front of them glaring.

"My word!" Hastings said seeing the children from before.

"There you are!" a male ranger said to his partner. Nuzleaf looked to the male and went to stand beside him.

"Um." They all said nervously quickly getting up.

"How much did you hear?" Hastings asked bluntly.

"Nothing." Connor stated quickly and boldly.

"How much did you hear?" the Professor asked again quickly and stepping toward them.

"We heard everything!" Aria blabbed as she covered her face.

"Aria!" the boys snapped.

"Sorry..."

The Professor sighed. He knew having the internships here today was a bad idea with their meeting on the same day. However, Chairperson Erma said it would look suspicious if they didn't have any interns when everyone else did. Now they were in this mess that wouldn't be solved as quickly as he liked.

"Stay here. Miles. Nolan. Follow me."

Two older looking male rangers turned and followed the professor out of the room. The other six remaining rangers looked eyed. The room became awfully quiet for what seemed like minutes as they all stared at one another. It was clear that they were students and they were ranger union rangers.

"Stop staring!" Connor snapped.

"How did you get in here?" an ebony haired female ranger asked. Beside her stood a Glameow who glared at the trio as the cat liked her paws.

"We're the internships." Jace said nervously. "Who are you?"

"Who we aren't important." The Nuzleaf partner ranger said.

"It might as well be," Professor Hastings said as he entered back in with the two rangers that went out with him, "since they will our guest for the time being."

"What?!" the trio cried.

"What you heard was classified information. We cannot risk your safety and the public safety if any of you were to tell anyone. Until such time is appropriate you will be charges of the Union. You will finish you're schooling here for the time being until the matter can be resolved."

"How long will that be?" Jace asked.

"Undetermined." Hastings answered.

"That's not fair! I wasn't even supposed to be here!" Connor cried. "Last you checked gramps the Union doesn't have mechanics!"

"That you are also aware of." Professor Hastings snapped. "You three are lucky to complete your training and not be expelled. You will be under our guidance."

"Exactly who are you?" Jace asked nervously.

"The selected individuals in front of you are part of a group of brave rangers we proudly referred to as the Guardian Society." Professor Hastings informed them.

Jace's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. Here they were. His heroes. His ideals. They very dream and ideal he placed supposed himself to achieve. And now he was going to be trained under them.

"I can't be. You're myth." Connor said.

"Obviously not kid. You're looking at the best ranger here." a male not much older than them said who had an Elekid at his side.

"Like you have room to talk Evan." The girl with a Beautifly on her head said. "You just became one of use like five months ago."

Evan blushed and snapped, "You've been here less than a year Bailey!"

"Still longer than you." Bailey replied.

"Stop it. Both of you. Is that anyway to behave?" Hastings scolded the two. The two rangers bowed their heads and silenced their banter. "Yes, we are the Guardian Society and while the public views them as just rangers we are very different than those you meet at an area base or the top rangers that are stationed here. I am assuming you learned about us in your studies?"

"Yes!" Jace answered enthusiastically.

Hastings nodded and said, "Then we as a whole need no introduction. Make haste, we still have much to accomplish in addition to this set back. I shall returned after making the accommodations."

With the professor left leaving the group to their own devices.

"Well I am the lead ranger of the group, my name is Miles and here is my partner Empoleon. As you know each one of us oversees one region in the world and mine is the Sinnoh Region." Miles said before gesturing to the penguin in the corner of the room who nodded to the teens.

"Hello. I am Nolan and this Noctowl and we watch over Oblivia." The oldest man said as he put out his arm and the owl flew down to the arm made perch and greeted them.

"How old are you?" Connor asked.

"That's rude!" Aria scolded.

Nolan chuckled before he answered, "No need to worry. I am 50 pushing my retirement. I have put a good 33 years into this work and wouldn't change it for anything."

"Whatever!" Evan said. "Names Evan. Don't let my age of prime of 20 fool you. I'm the best around here with this guy Elekid. Kanto is lucky to have us!"

Elekid nodded agreeing with his partner.

"Can your ego rest?" Bailey said stepping up. "I'm Bailey the Hoenn Guardian! And this here is Beautifly!" Bailey squealed as she scooped Beautifly off her head and hugged her tight. Beautifly returned the hug with glee.

"You met Nuzleaf, but I'm Lucas and I am Fiore's Guardian." Lucas said.

"I'm Reagan. This is Glameow. Johto." The ebony, Reagan, said. Aria gulped. She was a ranger? She seemed more intimidating than anything else. She remembered that rangers were supposed to convey the feelings of friendship to Pokémon, but she didn't want to be.

A bright strawberry blond dressed in a white ranger uniform greeted them next. "I'm Paige! I'm not a ranger, but a medic here. I make sure everyone is ready to go with my partner Kirlia. So ever feel sick or hurt or just wanna talk come find me! Okay?"

"My goodness, are you done?" the brunette asked behind them with a smirk on her face. "My name's Grayson and I am the ranger for Almia." Jace eagerly looked around her as if something was missing. Grayson eyed him and looked behind her. "What?"

"Where's your partner?" Jace asked.

The room got quiet. Too quiet. Each of the rangers and medic in the room shifted uncomfortably and Paige looked to Grayson with a worried expression. Grayson sighed.

"I don't have one." She said.

"That's lame." Connor voice interrupted Jace's thoughts. "And you call yourself a ranger."

"Not everyone needs a partner." Paige defended her friend.

"It's fine." Grayson said raising her hand to Paige. "Let him think that. It's my choice and I live with that."

Jace didn't want to push the matter further. That was the most exciting part after graduation to him. Finding that certain Pokémon that you'll spend the rest of career with. A pair would experience missions together. Quests. Captures. Discoveries. All sort of adventures. He glanced a quick glare at Connor before turning back his attention to the group. At least he didn't ask.

Before anyone could say another word the alarms blared. Red lights flashed and multiple reports popped up on the screen. Professor Hastings came rushing back into the room demanding to know what was wrong.

"Professor, we have reports of a massive storm south of Sinnoh heading toward Almia. Reports of winds over 150 mph and heavy to extreme rainfalls. Ships have reported twisters appearing out of nowhere making the waters unsafe to travel or return to docks." Bailey said as she went to the chair to take the controls of the monitors.

"Miles. Grayson." The two rangers stood straight. "That's your area. It's too dangerous to fly by Pokémon. Evan, pilot the aircraft and get them out there as fast as you can. Also you'll update me with their progress. Move out."

"Sir!" the three rangers moved out with their partners trailing behind them as they raced to protect their regions and perform their duties. Jace's eyes widen and he felt like he was burst. He was going to see them in action. He never thought this day would come. If this was a dream he didn't want to awaken. A mission for the Guardians; one of global chaos. This was who and what the Guardian Society was.

 **AN: Well that's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it and will tell me how it was in review! I also hope you'll favorite and follow in the meantime. Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Told you I'd have it up soon. I actually had parts of this already written so that was helpful. I have done so research for this, but I'm no expert. I'm taking parts from both the anime and games to get an accurate idea of what a capture would entail. Hope it works out!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokémon.**

Chapter 3

Jace watched as the three society rangers ran out of the room and the other jump to attend to their duties. Despite only three rangers went to the actual mission they all had an important role. He couldn't help smile at the sight of his heroes in action. It all seemed like a dream. The control room came to life as Bailey went to ranger communications, Lucas went to outside communications, and Paige went to a monitor that showed five different heart rates.

"I guess you should be informed. Obviously these are communications with both our rangers and outside. Paige is currently at medical status. We hope to have the upgraded stylist to all rangers that have a band that is connected to wrist that transmit vital signs to here. We have one of each ranger and Pokémon." Hastings explained.

"How do you get the vitals of the Pokémon?" Aria asked.

"Each Pokémon has a tracker so we can keep track in case they get separated from their ranger." Paige explained. She then saw Aria's face. "Don't worry the Pokémon aren't hurt and they consented to having the trackers."

"Okay." Aria said as she looked up at the health monitor.

* * *

The aircraft flew through the air at high speed to the edges of Almia. Already they were experiencing turbulence and in the distance they could see the twisters the seaman spoke of. The two higher ranked rangers hung to the grips as the craft rocked. Even though they were strapped in they didn't feel safe. As they got closer to where the disturbance was rated the highest Miles and Grayson got up to prepare. Miles went to Evan while Grayson went to the equipment box.

"I don't know how much the craft can take this. As soon as we deploy move to a safer position until further instructed." Miles said putting a hand on Evan's shoulder making sure the younger man heard him.

"But I can help!" Evan rebutted as he turned to look at his leader.

"Your orders were to pilot and relay progress. We can't do that without you. Everyone's job is important. Do you understand?" Miles said sternly. Every mission they went on Evan fought his orders. Why couldn't he just say 'yes sir' and give a thumbs up?

Evan only nodded as Elekid stayed quiet beside him. Miles turned away from his youngest ranger and sighed. Evan was used to being a part of the action all the time and being the newest addition after the split of Johto and Kanto then he felt probably this was a downgrade. He then looked to Grayson and nodded.

"We'll need Empoleon and the harnesses attached. We can't afford getting separated and with those currents we would be lost." She said taking his nod to begin the plan of action as she took the harnesses from the equipment box and gave to her leader. "We'll need to get the water passed I would assume 150ft before we'll be safe from the effects of the storm. We'll have to be careful as the pressure gets worse around that feet. We should be fine. From there we can begin the investigation if nothing appears before."

"Agreed." Miles said as he began to put on his harness and attached the base to Empoleon's neck before turning to Evan. "Get as close as you can to the surface."

Evan's face twitched but gave a thumbs up and slowly maneuvered the aircraft closer to the water's surface. Getting a little too close the massive waves hit against the side and soaked the haul and insides. He looked to his superiors and saw they just placed their aqua lungs over their mouth.

The new aqua lungs were a little bulkier, but worked as mask that functioned as a headlight, breather, and a communication device. They were attempting to make them smaller, but it was a work in progress. Like the stylist the Society got first on any new technology or as Hastings told them at one point, lab rats.

Miles gave Evan a thumbs up and looked to his Empoleon and nodded. The Pokémon opened his flippers and the two rangers grabbed onto back tail fin. Miles tapped Empoleon's back and Empoleon charged off the craft into the air taking the rangers with him. Evan looked out the window and saw them disappear into the dark ocean below.

"Rangers Miles and Grayson have entered the water." Evan said over the communication set.

* * *

"Roger." Professor Hastings affirmed he heard the young man. He would never tell any of the rangers this but his old heart couldn't stand watching them do this job. They put their lives on the line and well he couldn't help but feel responsible. Yes they signed up and knew the risk, but he was the one who asked each one individually to be a part of this elite force of rangers.

Nolan bit his lip. He hated these missions. It was so dangerous and yet hit so close to home.

"Hey Nolan." Her heard and turned to see Aria and Jace looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"No need to worry. I'm just uneasy about sea mission." Nolan said as his then went right to the screen where Grayson's and Miles's locators bleeped then to the heart rate detector on the screen beside it. As long as none of those disappeared he could rest at ease.

Jace looked up at the monitors. This was so intense. He felt like he couldn't breathe. How did these guys do this every day? All he was sure was that he was in the room of the most incredible rangers to date watching them save the day like the heroes they were.

* * *

Empoleon entered the water like a spear as the two rangers clung to his back fin. Their bodies shivered as the ice cold water enveloped their bodies and flowed over as they dove at high speeds. Piercing through the current was as easy as going through ice. As the currents became weaker Empoleon slowed and pointed forward.

"Kingdra! Four of them!" Miles said as he saw a group of four of them creating twister that would make its way up to the surface. Grayson nodded. They were the cause of the twisters. That was the cause of one problem. Although Kingdra was a powerful Pokémon they couldn't be the entire cause of the treacherous sea. "Grayson." She turned to look at her leader. "Take Empoleon and go further down."

"Sir." Grayson said as she unlatched Miles from the harness and pointed down to Empoleon. The currents there weren't strong enough to pull Miles away so he would be fine. The Sinnoh Pokémon nodded and motioned Grayson to hold. As she took hold Empoleon darted down.

Miles looked to his partner and ranger as they disappeared. Almia was Grayson's region so she took the priority in this mission as main ranger. Miles knew the cause wasn't going to be easy. Not that four Kingdra with no assist was going to easy either. However, Grayson was best handled in these situations. She was smart and the she excelled at underwater captures more than he did. He trusted her abilities and determination.

"Capture on!" Miles shouted as he launched his capture disc at the four dragons.

* * *

"Miles! Grayson! Do you read me?!" Hastings barked into the radio. He hadn't heard from either ranger in almost five minutes.

"They must be too deep for communications to reach." Bailey said.

Miles! Report!" Nothing. "Someone get communications up again! Evan can you see Rangers Miles and Grayson?"

"Negative." His response came through static.

* * *

Evan looked down at the water below him. He didn't exactly move to safer location. He couldn't afford too. He wanted to be there in case his leader called on him. Grayson couldn't do it. She didn't have the skills that he and Miles had. He didn't see why he put so much trust in her. He couldn't even befriend a Pokémon to become her partner. She seemed rather selfish and manipulative as she used other partners like they were her own.

"Evan...read me?" A static filled voice came through.

"Miles?" Evan said glad to hear his leader's voice. "Report."

"Grayson...down alone...Empoleon. The currents...worse. I'm...surface. Send...line."

Evan pretty much understand his leader or at least the most important part that he was coming to the surface and needed to send down a line. If the currents were getting worse Miles wouldn't be able to make it down there without aid from a partner Pokémon. Apparently his own partner wasn't able to help. Guiding the aircraft lower he flipped on the lights and searched. Moments later he saw his leader emerge with a Kingdra at his side.

"Elekid! Lower the line!" Evan called to his partner.

"Kid!" Elekid said as he pressed the control that lowered the line.

Miles grabbed on the line and stuck his foot in the hook's hole. He pulled on the cord and Elekid proceeded to bring him back in. He was on his hands and knees for a few moments to catch his breath. That capture had been tougher than he imagined. All four seemed to have done this dance before having cornered him at one point. It was a gutsy move, but he grabbed onto one of them and captured it from there. It worked thankfully. After getting one he made quick work of the other three. With his moment to rest gone he got up and went to the co-pilot seat and strapped in.

"Miles here."

"Miles. Report." Hastings said the moment after Miles caught his breath.

"Upon initial dive we saw four Kingdra. They were extremely agitated and were the cause of the twisters. I instructed Grayson to head further down with Empoleon. However, after capture the currents and storm didn't let up. In fact it got worse. I haven't heard from Grayson since."

Evan gritted his teeth. Of course Grayson got sent down alone with Empoleon to leave their leader defenseless. He was confident in Miles's abilities, but Empoleon was his partner. Why did the mission have to be in Almia range and not Sinnoh or even Kanto?

"Are you otherwise alright?" Paige's voice came over.

"Yes." Miles said as he looked to the water.

* * *

With Empoleon's speed they were reaching the deeper parts of the ocean with ease and haste. The water was already getting darker and there was nothing around them but water. Sadly Grayson didn't see any Pokémon around that might have been able to help her. She'd have to settle for the lights provided. Grayson turned on the lights on her mask. She could barely see anything. She knew they couldn't afford to get separated. However, the harness line only went about thirty feet. Grayson hated it couldn't be longer or somehow electronically bonded.

She could slowly feel the water pressure increasing as well as the currents. It was getting harder to breathe, but she had to keep going. She looked to her stylist to read she was reaching coming up on 450ft. It shouldn't be too much longer right?

A screech interrupted their journey and Grayson looked toward the darkness and saw a large blue figure coming at them fast. It suddenly stopped and Empoleon noticed in enough time to move out of the way of the attack. Grayson looked down and her eyes widen in disbelief.

Kyogre. Kyogre was the cause and was a very agitated. Made sense actually for a storm this caliber. Problem discovered. Problem solved? Work in progress because now she had to capture it.

Kyogre screeched at the two as he angrily looked at them. A human and Pokémon dare come into his territory. After what they did. He fired a Water Spout at the two and Empoleon quickly darted out of the way.

Grayson looked to Empoleon and made a twirling motion with her hand. Empoleon nodded and his body glowed having a whirlpool create and flung at Kyogre. While his assist was heading toward the legend he dove in so Grayson could get closer. As they got close enough Grayson launched herself off his back and swam above the legend while Empoleon made another whirlpool.

Kyogre screeched and blew the Whirlpools away with Water Spout. Empoleon launched another two before moving toward Grayson.

Grayson nodded and launched her capture disc from her styler. The line appeared parallel with her index and middle finger. Grayson swung her arm around fighting the resistance from the water and massive size of the Pokémon she was attempting to capture. She had made three loops before Kyogre used Ice Beam and shot her disc instantly freezing it causing it to sink below. She felt the spark from the damaged disc that lost connection to the styler. She gritted her teeth and swam toward Empoleon in order to form another attempt.

The screech was so much louder that Grayson could feel the echo as it stopped her mid swim. Her eyes widen seeing the attack coming toward them. Neither would make it back in time to move safely. Empoleon seeing the shared look in her eyes mad his flipper glow white. He then slammed down on the line causing it to snap. Having the ability to move Grayson and Empoleon quickly swam away from each other and avoided Water Spout.

Grayson immediately regretted the decision, but she had no choice. The Water Spout would have hit the line and pulled them along. They could have been seriously injured as Empoleon's neck to her spine were the harness was attached. The currents were pulling her and she couldn't swim hard or strong enough to counter.

* * *

"Sir, the harness line just broke!" Bailey said seeing the connection reader for the line just went offline.

Everyone's eyes turned toward the monitor. She was right. The line had been severed. Hastings hoped that it had been in good reason and not fear the worst.

Despite just meeting them Jace couldn't help feel connected to these people. They were once like him, rangers in training with a dream. They were doing what he wanted. He placed himself as if he were a member of the society and these were his teammates. He couldn't know how these people felt seeing the rangers they worked so close with endure this. He surely couldn't now.

* * *

Empoleon knew that he needed to get to Grayson or she could be swept away. He swam over to her and allowed her to grab ahold of him. Feeling her hands on his back and swam away from the target that was swimming about looking for them.

This time allowed Grayson to rethink her possibilities. She hated the thought, the inevitable need to separate from Empoleon. His assistance couldn't be as useful with weighing him down. She needed something that could stabilize her. She looked down to Empoleon. He was going to think she was crazy, but Miles was his partner and the penguin should expect this by now. Her mind raced a mile a minute...she had a form of a plan. Was it a good plan? She had a plan.

Knowing that she missed the capture the first time Empoleon looked behind to Grayson for another command. He saw her take her hand from her mouth and a make a swiping motion across. He nodded and took a breath before expelling a thick white cloud that began clouding the water. Hopefully with the Mist that should give Grayson the cover she needed. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he looked to her.

"I need you to trust me." He nodded. Of course he trusted her. "I need you to use Whirlpool in a spin and Mist. That should create a constant mist as well as multiple Whirlpool. I need to use them to stabilize myself and get closer."

Empoleon looked at her like she lost it. That was insane. She needed to trust his control of the whirlpools he would create. If not she could fall. He nodded anyway. This was the only shot they had and it was crazy enough to work.

Kyogre screeched and orbs appeared around his body. Moments later beams of light shot out and up. As Empoleon dodged the Origin Pulse, Grayson held on for dear life. Unfortunately were pushed away from the target and so was their cover Empoleon laid minutes ago. It was now or never.

* * *

Evan and Miles watched anxiously at the water and listened to the coms. The aircraft began to shake and countless beams colored of brilliant deep blue shot out of water into the sky.

"What was that?!" Evan asked.

"I don't know..." Miles said looking down to the water. He might know what it was, but he knew who was involved. Grayson. He wanted to jump into the ocean and find a way to aid his ranger, but knew that would be pointless and put himself in unnecessary harm. He then heard the crackle of his headset and a worried voice.

* * *

"Whatever is going on down there has increased Grayson's and Empoleon's heart rates." Paige informed them looking at the health monitor. Both Miles and Evan had the slightly higher rates as well, but that was understandable and not as high as Grayson or Empoleon.

Hastings gripped his hand to his side. This was something he never got adjusted to. They researched it and they found out when dealing with difficult capture a ranger's heart increases. After finding that out they instructed all potential guardians to get an extensive health exam and to check for heart conditions. Whatever was going on down there couldn't be easy.

* * *

"Now!" Grayson said as she jumped up off of Empoleon who proceed to spin. As thought multiple Whirlpools were created and Mist came from the top and floated downward through the water.

As the current pulled Grayson down she touched the Whirlpool and it swung her around. As she reached an edge she jumped again proceeding down to the next one. The mist provided the cover she needed and the Whirlpools moved to surround Kyogre. She grabbed another disc from her pocket and loaded it into her styler. As she came around behind him she aimed.

The disc launched from the styler and like before the line guide appeared to parallel. Moving her hand to left and right she started the loop before having to jump. In mid jump she made another before landing on the next Whirlpool.

Kyogre screeched again and used Water Spout. The move missed entirely both Grayson and Empoleon. Empoleon thought for a second to stop and aid Grayson but knew if he stopped she would lose her ground. Kyogre had apparently caught sight of her and was about to attack.

Grayson wished she found Pokémon on the way. They could have help distract Kyogre. She couldn't do much as she jumped from whirlpool to whirlpool in attempt to calm him. She saw his eyes on her and knew she needed to hurry. Kyogre screeched and prepared to attack.

Suddenly three whirlpools struck Kyogre in the face distracting the Pokémon. That wasn't whirlpool. That looked like Twister. Having stopped her capture the disc returned and Grayson saw who came to her aid. Three Kingdra had attacked Kyogre. She smiled. Miles was always looking after her and send his newly captured friends to aid her.

"Dra!" the Pokémon cried as two attacked with Hydro Pump while the other released a Smokescreen adding the Mist.

Being close enough Grayson could see the target.

"Capture on!" Grayson cried starting for a third time. She looped successfully once before having to jump again. As long as she held the line up she would be fine. Grayson could feel herself tiring out. Kyogre wasn't in the mood to accept easy and she couldn't keep up. As she landed on one of the Whirlpool that hung above her target she got another crazy idea. She needed to go faster. As she brought her arm back in to the left she jumped off the control section of the whirlpool and allowed herself to be taken spinning with the swirl. The speed of Whirlpool increased her looping speed. As she passed by one point she saw the white line appear. He was ready."Hah!" Grayson completed the final loop. The white circle around Kyogre solidified and enter the Pokémon.

Empoleon then rushed up grabbing the ranger and stopped her. She looked to her target as the giant whale of a Pokémon stopped mid attack and calmed down. She sighed in relief.

"Pol." He nodded to her.

"Fine. Capture Complete. Kyogre! Aqua Ring!" Grayson commanded. Beautiful rings of water surrounded Kyogre and his body glowed as the healing powers enveloped him. After the healing process completed he looked to his friend who was this human. "You're fine. Please stop this storm."

"Errrahh!" Kyogre screeched and everything around them seemed to still.

"Thank you. Now all of you return to where you came and rest." Grayson said. Kingdra nodded immediately and left the scene leaving the ranger, partner, and legend there alone in the dark waters.

Kyogre eyed the girl and instead charged her.

* * *

"Everything stopped?" Evan said as the sky became clear and the rain ceased.

"Grayson must have did it." Miles said getting up from his seat and looking around outside the unloading bay door.

"Of course she did." Evan said sounding not surprised.

Miles gave him a look and was about to say something but was cut off before the sounds of the water being parted. A known, but unbelievable figured appeared before him with two familiar ones. He looked down and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Grayson!" Miles said laughing as she and Empoleon were on a Kyogre's back!

"I made a new friend!" Grayson called up.

Evan's mouth dropped. She was one the back of Kyogre. How did she accomplish that? No matter, he could have calmed him quicker than she did.

"I'm lowering the line!"

"Okay!" Grayson said to her leader before looking at her helper. "Thanks Empoleon."

"Empoleon!" He smiled happy to help her and be a part of that crazy mission.

"Now Kyogre, now will you go home?" Grayson asked as she petted him on the head. She felt her body move as he nodded and gave a soft sound agreeing with her demand. Seeing her line to the craft had arrived she put her foot on it and took the Poké Ball attached to it. "Return Empoleon."

"Pol." Empoleon nodded wanting to rest and this was the easiest way to get him safely aboard.

"Good-bye Kyogre. Hope we meet again." Grayson said as she released him as she was raised up. He flipped his tail at her before diving into the ocean.

Grayson got the craft in a matter of minutes and laid down on the metal floor. She was exhausted and could sleep for hours.

"So you're ability to make friends with any Pokémon works on legends too?" Miles asked as he looked down at her.

"I guess so. Thanks for the assist." Grayson said shrugging her shoulders from her spot. She wasn't moving anytime soon or at least until they got back to base.

"You're welcome." Miles said smiling. After capturing the Kingdra he considered going down with them, but decided against it knowing he would just be in the way. He was glad he made the decision to instruct three of the Kingdra to find Grayson and help her while one helped him check the area before going to the surface.

"Will you answer that old man before he has a heart attack?!" Evan voice came from pilot seat. He rolled his eyes as Hastings was shouting at him for a report. After hearing that Grayson's and Empoleon's heart rates calmed down and the reports of the clear weather he needed to know then what happened.

"Professor Hastings." Grayson said as she tapped the voicemail function of her styler. "Grayson reporting. Crisis averted. Mission clear."

Upon hearing that in the control center they cheered and Jace stood in awe. That was the job and it was amazing to watch.

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter! I'm so happy and proud that I got it done tonight. I'm on a roll with this one and I'm so excited! Imagination at its finest here my friends and I hope it all makes sense. We're also diving (Lol) into much character stuff and I'm excited about that too! Hope you enjoyed the double feature and will leave a Review! Also favorite and follow in the meantime! Thanks for reading! Bye for now!**

 **Fun Fact: the world record for how far a person can go underwater on scuba is 1,089 ft. and humans can go about 130-140ft. They're rangers and they know the dangers of their job.**

 **Also yes, the pok** **é ball was supposed to be there ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the next chapter! I got it up! As you can see I added the year to the time stamp because I realized in this chapter it is needed. So I used last year since 2018 hasn't really happened. Also the last names are all off a random generator.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot and characters.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ranger Union, Almia Region**

 **November 3rd, 2017 4:47 p.m.**

"Now that that's settled Nolan, Paige please give our guest a tour and to where they'll be staying. Paige, the girl will be rooming with you." Hastings said to the girl before turning to Nolan, "The boys will be with you and Miles. Please show them to their quarters before the others return."

"Sir." Both society members said.

"Come on Aria! This is going to be so much fun!" Paige said as she pulled the younger girl out the door.

"Wait up! I'll come too!" Bailey said chasing after the two as they walked out. "You're lucky Aria! You get to room with the most awesome of rangers!"

"Huh? I'm not just rooming with just Paige?" Aria asked.

"Nope! You get to room with Paige, me, and Grayson! You'll share a bunk with me though!" Bailey said excitedly. She'd finally have a bunk mate. She hadn't had one since her time at the academy.

"Not Reagan?"

"No, she thinks rooming with a bunch of as she says hooligans is above her so she has her own room." Bailey explained. "Don't worry about her. I'd be more concerned about Paige and Grayson."

"Why?" Aria said nervously.

"We call them the society trolls. They like to mess with everyone."

"We only do it out of love, boredom, and a way to relax." Paige said smiling innocently. Paige wasn't wrong. Professor Hastings told them multiple times their shenanigans had to cease before they gave him a heart attack. That wasn't going to happen. The two best friends were going to do what they did best besides their job.

"Yah right." Bailey sighed.

Aria smiled looking at the two interacted. They were so well-nit and by the way she heard they acted they spent a lot of time together. They weren't just co-workers, but friends almost like family. She wished her family would do that, but they were always working. She understood their work was important as they saved lives.

"Alright. Bailey, we should get down to the infirmary. They should back anytime and you know how the professor is about after mission checkups before the debriefings." Paige said before she walked out toward the infirmary.

* * *

Jace couldn't believe he was now able to stay here all the time now. The Ranger Union was amazing by itself, but these were the sectors no one but the society had access too. After being shown their room Nolan took them down to the infirmary. As he wondered around the infirmary he couldn't help but look around. Nolan had brought him here at the end of the tour because Professor Hastings request that should all receive a medical exam while the other returning rangers received theirs. Connor had gone with Nolan to greet the others upon their return.

As much as Jace wanted to go see the rangers he wanted to check this place out. He learned from the older ranger that it was required after every mission before debriefing that the professor request they would be checked out. He fully agreed with that request and with all that was here he could see it wouldn't be a problem. No other ranger base or facility had equipment or place like this. State of the art medical supplies, medicines, and technology that was for both people and Pokemon. The lights were already on and Jace looked curiously at the desk off to the side near the medical beds. This must be where Paige does her work and she left her computer on. He knew he shouldn't but his eye caught the names of the members of Guardian Society he just met today. Looking at the files opened they appeared to be computer version of personal reports. She must have been updating them and they were casually open, one little peak wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Name: Miles Herman

Position: Leader

Hometown: Sandgem Town, Sinnoh

Age: 33

Gender: Male

Guardian Region: Sinnoh

Partner: Empoleon

Blood Type: O-

Inducted Into Society: 2008 (Age 24)

Education: Ranger School Class of 2001

Previous Station: Shiver Camp, Almia

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

That made sense, but he was surprised to find out Miles was from Sinnoh. That wasn't far from Almia but still. What made him want to come all the way over here? He remember he was the leader this team. It must have taken a lot of hard work to make it all the way to leader. Perhaps he could ask him for advice on being a leader.

* * *

Name: Nolan Rhodes

Position: Advisor/Second in Command (Previous Leader)

Hometown: Tilt Village, Oblivia

Age: 50

Gender: Male

Guardian Region: Oblivia

Partner: Noctowl

Blood Type: A-

Inducted Into Society: March 2006

Education: Ranger School Class of 1984

Previous Station: Fall City, Fiore

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

Fifty? 2006? He wasn't even born during that time. Geez, his Noctowl was older than he was. He remembered Nolan saying something before about being older than the rest, but now he was actually seeing it for real. He was from Oblivia. They had rangers there too. He must have some great stories and wisdom to accompany his years. Also as the previous leader he was sure asking him for help would surely be beneficial.

As far as he knew the society wasn't public knowledge until roughly two or three years ago. Had the society been created before then, but wasn't public knowledge until they deemed it necessary. Had they lied about it? Why?

* * *

Name: Lucas Swanson

Position: Society Ranger

Hometown: Wintown, Fiore

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Guardian Region: Fiore

Partner: Nuzleaf

Blood Type: A+

Education: Ranger School Class of 08

Inducted Into Society: March 2012

Previous Station: Wintown, Fiore

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

He seemed like an average guy. He was from Fiore where Pokemon rangers sprouted from every day. Jace noted the trend that these rangers were diverse in their areas of origin and that seemed to be where they were stationed. That was probably a deciding factor of which region that guarded over being where they were from or had connections too.

* * *

Name: Reagan Morris

Position: Society Ranger

Hometown: Mahogany Town, Johto

Age: 26

Gender: Female

Guardian Region: Johto

Partner: Glameow

Blood Type: O+

Education: Ranger School Class of 07

Inducted Into Society: August 2011

Previous Station: Fall City, Fiore

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

As far as everyone he met in the society he wasn't sure about her. He didn't want to say he disliked her, but she just put off this uneasy feeling that he couldn't shake. She didn't seem very nice. He supposed he was judging a book by its cover. She was in this field for a reason and I guess that was some ground to show her respect. No one became a ranger with little no reason. They usually all wanted the same thing being the safety of people and Pokemon that live in a community.

* * *

Name: Grayson Schultz

Position: Society Ranger

Hometown: Pueltown, Almia

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Guardian Region: Almia

Partner: None.

Blood Type: AB-

Inducted into Society: April 2012

Education: Ranger School Class of 2009

Previous Station: Vientown, Almia

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

The ranger without a partner and the ranger who basically saved the entire Almia region about less than an hour ago. She was younger than he thought only at 22. He then noticed something and scrolled back up. Class of 2009? That was the same as Paige's. They must know each other, but Paige was 24 making her 16 when she entered the school. But Grayson was 22 so if they graduated at same time meant Grayson went to the Ranger School at 14? That couldn't be right. It had to be a mistake because no one under 15 was allowed to apply. He might have to snoop or ask around.

* * *

Name: Paige Mckenzie

Position: Head Medic

Hometown: Boyleland, Almia

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Guardian Region: Medic

Partner: Kirlia

Blood Type: B-

Inducted Into Society: June 2013

Education: Ranger School Class of 2009

Previous Station: Shiver Camp

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

Medic was such an interesting job. He wondered if that was what she always wanted to do, well the idea of healing. He also wondered how much extra training Paige had to go through to become a medic. It was surely commendable because you needed so much medical knowledge about people and Pokémon. They didn't have it at the school so he didn't even know about it. He wondered how she became a medic and would she be able to teach him anything that might help him later in the field.

* * *

Name: Bailey Steele

Position: Society Ranger

Hometown: Petalberg City, Hoenn

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Guardian Region: Hoenn

Partner: Beautifly

Blood Type: A+

Education: Ranger School Class of 2013

Inducted Into Society: February 2017

Previous Station: Ringtown, Fiore

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

She seemed like a sweet girl and her Pokemon seemed to really love her. That was he could really tell about her besides that she was serious about her work. They all were. Despite any quirks that always was a common feature about each member. Their commitment to their work. That and she apparently butt heads with everyone especially Evan. He guessed that is what just makes them closer.

* * *

Name: Evan Kerr

Position: Scoiety Ranger

Hometown: Viridian City, Kanto

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Guardian Region: Kanto

Partner: Elekid

Blood Type: B+

Education: Ranger School Class of 2013

Inducted Into Society: July 2017

Previous Station: Summerland, Fiore

*Click for Full Medical History*

* * *

He had an ego for sure. Jace knew it was clear that the other rangers had skills above him. However, he obviously got here through similar means as the others. He shouldn't judge him; he didn't know him. Jace made sure during his time here, no matter how long that would be, and he would get to know each and every one of them. Learn their stories and what drives them. Jace knew that was what pushed rangers further.

* * *

Jace couldn't believe what he was reading. These were the personal and medical files of all the Guardian Society members. Everyone seemed to be in top form. He wondered about each one and if they ever experienced any injuries out in the field. He assumed they must have with this position and he betted that they had stories to tell about them too.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

Jace jumped up and looked into the curious face of Paige, Bailey, and Aria standing at door.

"I'm sorry!" Jace apologized and pulled his hand off the mouse.

"Curious?" Paige asked as she walked in and turned on the overhead lights over to of the beds. Jace looked panicked and hurriedly moved away from the computer. "It's fine. You're curious. Most the public are. Any of us are...willing to talk about why."

"Willing? Doesn't mean they'll be happy about it." Jace said noticing her hint.

"You're right." Paige agreed. "I was originally wanting to be an operator. I knew I wanted to help others, rangers especially. I grew up in a family of doctors and nurses. I applied myself and eventually reached the union as a Top Operator but one day a member of the society was badly hurt and I stepped in and helped with the medical knowledge I already had. Wasn't long after that Professor Hastings came to me asking me to join the society but I would be as their medic. The first and kind of only medic in the society."

"Me next!" Bailey said excitedly wanting to talk about her own reason in becoming a ranger. "I help out with medical stuff too! I'm from Fortree City in the Hoenn Region! My parents are route rangers and when I was younger Pokemon got out of control. I felt useless, but they couldn't do much as trainers so I wanted to be a real ranger. I want to save any Pokemon and I can with Beautifly!" Bailey explained and hugged her bug and flying type.

"Fly!" Beautifly said as she pushed off her partner and flew up and landed on her head.

"That's amazing!" Aria said as she listened to their stories. She made a mental note to ask the others about their reasons. They all sounded so inspiring and to think these were people, once students like them with goals in mind. She couldn't wait to hear about the reasons the others wanted to become rangers.

The whishing sound of the door stopped their conversation and they group turned to see the five who were returning from the hangar. They took in their appearances as Grayson's and Mile's uniforms were damp and their hair a mess.

"You look like you just got spit up by the sea." Paige joked as she moved in front of one of the beds.

"Tell me about it." Grayson said rolling her eyes.

"Come on. Grayson first." Paige said patting the bed.

"Why?" she whined but nonetheless walked over and hopped onto the bed.

"Because you were in the water longer. Bailey would please look over Evan?" Paige asked.

"Do I have too?" Bailey asked and Paige raised an eyebrow at her almost daring her. "Alright."

The door whished again and Professor Hastings quickly walked in with the remaining missing society members following. He eyed them and nodded.

"Let's get this briefing started. Are you sure it was Kyogre?" he asked.

"I would appreciate it if you waited until I've decided that they're going to survive." Paige challenged. The others rolled their eyes. They expected this behavior. The old man barely waited until they had a clear bill of health.

"That's what we said." Evan said not waiting and answered the older man. Professor Hastings glared a moment at the boy for his attitude that went along with the answer to the question not directed at him.

"Yes sir." Grayson said as she pushing Paige off and then walking over to one of the computers and grabbed a cord from the monitor plugging it into her styler. The screen lit up instantly and showed the browser completion and capture data for Kyogre. "We were unable to determine the cause of the agitation, but we were successful in calming Kyogre down. If needed we can go back out with proper equipment later and determine the reason. As of now, the seas is now safe to cross."

"That the most you could have done. We will discuss any further action later. As I said, good work and you have my mission clear." Professor Hastings said.

"That was awesome!" Jace said hearing all the events that occurred first hand and how the end of the daily routine went. All the rangers turned and glared at the boy. He was supposed to be quiet and his friends were trying and failing to do so. "Sorry."

Before anyone could say anything else the professor's pager of his communications device went off.

"Yes? Out with it. Hm. Yes, investigate the matter and report back." The professor said making the call brief.

"What was that?" Nolan asked.

"Disturbances in the Chromo Ruins. I've dispatched two rangers to see to the matter. Nothing you need to concern yourselves with." Professor Hastings said. "For now why don't you all turn in for the day? You've had an exciting day and I need my top rangers at their best."

"Sir!"

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter. Rather slow, but it was needed to get some information and plot leads out of the way. Don't worry I have plenty more reader birthday gifts to give today and tomorrow. I hope you'll Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about not updating. I'm having computer problems and luckily able to borrow a laptop to get some writing done. Anyway, here is chapter 5 of Guardian Society! This was up rather quickly thanks to having some parts planned in advanced! Go me! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Pokemon!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ranger Union, Almia Region**

 **November 4th, 2017 7:47 a.m.**

Professor Hastings was sitting in the control room that morning sipping on his coffee. For once he could enjoy his coffee and not have to taste his sugar to check if it was salt. Darn Grayson and Paige for switching sugar for salt. Whatever, he liked his coffee black anyway. Two of the top rangers had been out since yesterday afternoon on a mission to the Chromo Ruins. He wasn't worried about the rangers, just pondering the fact that the ruins were always a source for trouble. All those years ago, roughly 8 years ago there were reports about thieves, and now. Now, every time something came up about the ruins he listened. One of his younger society rangers made sure of that. He was surprised she didn't jump at the chance to go on the mission instead. Probably tired and knew she would lose that battle. Smart girl. The beeping interrupted his thoughts and he moved and clicked the button.

"Yes?" his gruff voice said over the speaker to the top operator upstairs.

"Top Rangers Willow and Turner have completed their mission. However, they require assistance returning to base." The Operator said.

"With what?" Professor Hastings asked as he got up and decided to see for himself before she could answer him.

* * *

 **Ranger Union, Almia Region**

 **November 4th, 2017 9:38 a.m.**

Jace woke up by himself. Usually it was his alarm that woke him, but not this time. Something just told him he needed to be awake right now. However, upon waking he saw the only other person in the room was Connor who was fast asleep on the bunk below him. The others must have gotten up before and started their days. He silently climbed down and got dressed intending to go and find something to do or someone to talk too. First he decided to go to the control center. Entering he saw the Guardian Society and Aria standing among them.

"Morning." Aria said to him.

"Morning. Something wrong?" Jace asked.

"I don't much about it. I haven't been here long. They've apparently been up since eight looking into whatever is going on." Aria explained.

"What's the matter?" Professor Hastings asked as he looked at a monitor. Looking to the screen on the right he saw the 'problem'. "Still having trouble?"

"Yes, Nolan was able to recapture the Pokemon, but moments after completion it starts up again in a rage. We can't release it back into the wild because of how aggressive it's become. Paige went to tend to a wound and it tried attacking her." Reagan explained.

"Hm. I see." Professor Hastings said as he looked at the white Pokemon on the screen that attacked and scratched the reinforced walls in the room they were keeping it in. He just couldn't understand why the Pokemon was so upset. No one was able to get close enough to find out.

"What's going on?" Jace asked.

Professor Hastings turned and saw their new additions and sighed. He had hoped that had been a bad dream, but apparently not.

"Yesterday afternoon I dispatched two top rangers to a disturbance Chroma Ruins. When they arrived they were met with an Absol in a complete rage. Neither of them were able to capture it and were forced to use a sleeping powder and return to base with it. Luckily nothing was heavily destroyed and no one was injured. Since our top rangers weren't able to calm it the Guardian Society has taken the matter over instead."

"That's it?" Jace asked as he pointed to the screen that showed the Pokemon. The Absol was slamming itself against the barriers and scratching at like its life depended on escape.

"Yes. Since arriving and waking it has been like this. We are afraid to release it and no one can get close. Nolan already tried. Although he was successful in capturing it, the Pokemon lashed out moments later. Looking at the data Nolan's feelings got to Absol, but it refuses to accept them. We aren't sure how this is possible."

"So now he wants one of us to try." Grayson asked.

"If not everyone. Miles. Grayson. If you don't mind being next to try." Professor Hastings said.

"Grayson, would like to try first?" Miles asked.

"By all means age before beauty." Grayson motioning her hand for him to go. Miles glared at the girl who only smiled mischievously. Miles sighed and went to go see if could capture the Absol.

* * *

Miles stood out the door and took a breath. From the outside he could hear the banging against the walls and shielding Vatona and Nage created. Nothing should get passed it unless the shield was taken down by command. He then entered the room and saw Absol leaping all over the area still trying to escape. The steel walls had the start of scratch marks and Miles feared of failure as for what it would mean for Absol.

"Empoleon." Empoleon voiced his concerned for attempting the capture.

"It will be fine." Miles reassured his partner. He could feel him tense up. "Lower it."

The shield flashed a moment before disappearing. Instantly Absol noticed and charge.

"Sol!"

"Capture on!" Miles shouted as he jumped one way while Empoleon charged Absol. Absol jumped over Empoleon and slammed his horn into the door. The reinforce metal luckily didn't dent. "We've got to keep in one place. Ice Beam!"

"Sol!" Absol cried as a flame erupted from his mouth colliding with the Ice Beam. A steam spread out and both ranger and partner jumped closer together. Absol had the advantage of his white fur blending in. It wouldn't last long, but they couldn't take the risk.

"Wow. A poweful Flamethrower. Keep your eyes open!" Miles told his partner.

"Pol." Empoleon agreed.

"Sol!" Absol said as he charged at Miles.

"Empoleon!" Empoleon shouted moving in front of his partner and taking the attack.

Miles's eyes widen at the strength of Absol as he was able to throw the water and steel type off.

"Quick use Ice Beam to surround it!"

"Empol!" Empoleon cried as he shot out multiple Ice Beams to attempt his partner's plan. Empoleon smiled seeing his partner was onto something. Multiple pillars appeared around them.

"Capture on!" Miles shouted as he launched the disc. The capture disc bounced off the ice pillars that blocked Absol's path giving the leader the chance to attempt. "Ha!"

The line appeared and Miles guided the disc to follow avoiding each of the attacks Absol sent at them. So far so good Miles was getting his feeling across to the dark type. Absol even appeared to be calming down some. Absol landed in front of them and growled.

"Absoolll!" Absol cried as a yellow crackling wave erupted from his body. The ice pillars shattered and the shards flew hitting everyone around. Miles and Empoleon were knocked back to the ground as electricity surged through their bodies. Everyone's eyes in the control room widen as within the past ten minutes this Absol had used Flamethrower then Shock Wave.

"Miles abort!" Professor Hastings's voice echoed through the speaker.

"Sol!" Absol said charging.

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!" Miles commanded from his place on the floor.

Empoleon nodded and struck the ground up making a shield of ice that separate the Pokemon from them. Empoleon then leaned over and grabbed his partner under the arms and pulled him outside the containment room.

"Are you okay?" Grayson asked coming up to help him.

"Fine. Got a few good licks, but my bud had my back." Miles said grinning at Empoleon.

"Pol." He snorted.

* * *

 **Ranger Union Infirmary, Almia Region**

 **November 4th, 2017 11:38 a.m.**

"You let me sleep through that?!" Connor voice echoed. He had woken up about eleven and heard about the exciting events that occurred within the hour before. Now he wished he had gotten up with everyone else or told the dweeb to get him up when he did.

"Luckily Empoleon got you out in time." Paige said tending to the scratches on his arm from when the ice shattered. Everyone had gathered there see their fellow ranger and get the report.

"Thanks bud." Miles said to him and Empoleon nodded having calmed down after the initial frustration at his partner. "I was sure I was going to be able to capture it."

"You're range and movability was limited." Lucas said. Miles nodded agreeing with the other member. He wasn't an enclosed ranger and often succeeded where he had so much room to exploit.

"Grayson, do you still want to try? I would understand if you..." Hastings said after the reviewed the data and heard Paige's report on Miles's condition.

"I will." Grayson affirmed.

"What?" Aria said.

"That's insane!" Connor shouted.

"I won't let Absol suffer because of fear. Not when I have a chance to do something." Grayson said as she turned to walk out obviously intending to head toward the containment block.

"Grayson." Nolan stopped her.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Please take Noctowl in with you." Nolan encouraged. Everyone thought it, but he was the only one brave enough to voice it. They were all concerned with the fact Grayson didn't have a partner. No one to protect her. A mystery yet to be solved by the rangers because it didn't make sense. Grayson could connect with Pokemon without the need to capture them so why didn't she have a partner Pokemon yet? Hastings stopped asking when she snapped a couple years back during her first year with the society. It was then he understood she had reason and wasn't going to let go of that reason anytime soon.

"Thank you, but no thank you." Grayson said.

"But why?" Jace asked.

"By observing Absol I can tell he is very observant. Nolan and Miles have similar technique when it comes to capturing Pokemon which he recognized. I cannot jeopardize the capture if I go in prepared for technique he knows which I am unprepared for." Grayson explained. She hoped he got the message. She never used a Partner Pokemon normally. Sure she used assist, but never a partner and she wasn't trained for that. She used the others' partners for mission, but only when they were required. Absol honestly expected the next ranger to try to do as such. She wasn't falling for it and needed to use her best style, her own style with no partner. With that said she walked away ready to face her challenge.

* * *

"Ready Grayson?" Bailey asked through the communication set.

"Ready. Open the door." Grayson said calmly. The door slid open and Grayson slipped inside as it shut behind her. Absol turned and glared at her before growling at her. She took note of the Pokemon. It was sizing her up, assessing the threat she was to him. He wouldn't be easy as she could tell from the scars on his horn meant he had been in many fights. He also had one near his eye next to the horn. Looked like where the horn wasn't strong enough to horn whoever back and got scratched. It healed welled thus none of them looked new. Absol didn't seem to be in pain, so what could trouble this Pokemon so much? Absol charged at her. Grayon jumped out of the way and stretched her arm.

"Capture on!" Grayson cried activating her stylist.

Absol instantly jumped over the disc and straight at her. She rolled of the way and used her line to redirect the line. She grinned to herself as she was able to create a loop.

"Sol!" Absol shouted as he fired an Ice Beam. The ice hit the floor and instantly froze it. Not expecting it Grayson slipped and slid into the floor.

"Oh no." Aria said as she raised her hands to her mouth.

"She'll be fine." Jace said putting a hand on her shoulder. He was one hundred percent sure Grayson was going to be able to capture Absol. She captured Kyogre not that long ago.

"I wouldn't have fell." Evan said as he smirked.

"I suggest you be quiet." Paige said.

Evan sneered at the older woman and looked to the others. No one else said anything else about his comment or hers. He was just stating a fact. He wouldn't have fell. He would have predicted that before walking into the room. Just proved that she was unprepared and the professor should have asked him instead of her. He'd have Elekid break that up in seconds. However, no listened to his opinion because their eyes were glued to the screen.

Grayson lifted herself off the cold ice and looked around for her options and Absol. He head whipped to the right to see Absol circling her as he glared and growled.

"It's okay." Grayson said to him.

"Sol." Absol growled deeper. He then took a breath and attacked with Flamethrower. "Sol!"

Grayson only had moments to turn herself on the ice and push off the wall with her feet. Although she escaped the fiery attack, she still felt the heat of the attack. She twisted and was able to scramble to her feet. She growled to herself knowing she had lost her capture line and would have to start over.

"Great." she moaned.

"Sol!" Absol cried as he was attacking again with Flamethrower.

Grayson then fired a capture disc that collided with the Flamethrower. The device exploded and successfully stopped the attack.

* * *

"Why did she do that?" Jace asked confused.

"Our scientist here have been working on ways for rangers such as Grayson to be able to defend themselves. When fired that explode witha set setting on command or set timer and in theory stop any attack whether a explosion or sound. Those protypes work well it seems." Professor Hastings explained.

Watching Grayon's styler spark and shake her hand reminded Nolan as he added, "Yes, but the only side effect is that it causes some damage to the styler."

* * *

Her styler rebooted seconds later and she was able to continue. She didn't expect to use that protype so soon. The boys only recently gave those to her and said they haven't been tested. They worked well for her and she'd give them a report later on how it causes the styler to lag. Now she needed to get ahead and fast. She looked to the ice and smiled. Her setback wouldn't be for long. She quickly load the disc.

"Capture on!" Grayson shouted as she launched a disc and darted off skating on the ice. The line appeared as she moved about the ice.

"Sol!" Absol shouted as his body outlined in blue and Water Pulse burst through the room in all directions.

Grayson was hit by the water and was pushed back against the wall. Absol glared at her to try again. Grayson looked up at the dark type and smirked. She motioned her head down.

Absol looked and saw the capture disc spinning under him.

"Ha!" Grayson cried as she moved her arm to the right, left and up before down to lock in the capture. The line energized and was absorbed by Absol's body. Grayson sighed in relief.

"Sol?"

"Capture complete." Grayson said as she looked to her styler. She smiled. Hopefully she did it. She admitted Absol was tricky to capture, but she conveyed some many different feeling into the line. She then looked to the Pokemon and smiled. "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

Absol only glared at the girl. She was like the others who tried. None of them would help him. None of them would believe him. Everything seemed to mixing together with only a few key components standing out. One was that he needed to get out of there.

Everyone smiled in the control room. She was able to do it. Absol looked to have calmed down and now simply glared at Grayson. Everyone clapped and rejoiced while Jace kept his eyes on the monitor, his eyes on Absol.

"Grayson watch out!" he shouted even though he knew it was pointless because she couldn't hear him.

Everyone turned back to the monitor to see Absol slash with his horn as white razors appeared. Grayson not noticing until it was too late was slammed by the Razor Wind and tossed back hitting the wall behind her. She slumped to the floor unconscious. Absol then charge the girl.

"Raise the shield!" Professor Hastings shouted. He watched as the shield went up in time as Absol slammed into it then attempted to claw its way through trying to get out. Or even attack Grayson again. No one was sure.

Instantly the vent dropped startling the dark type as Noctowl appeared. The brown owl cried as his eyes glowed. Absol's eyes drooped and the Pokemon then collapsed on the floor asleep. Moments later Nolan entered the room.

"Good job Noctowl." Nolan told his partner before turning to the fallen ranger.

"Brr!" the owl preened with the praise before turning a concerned eye at the fallen ranger.

"Paige go ahead and start your way down here." Nolan said.

"Already on my way!" Paige said having started running from control with her bag in hand once she had seen Absol attack Grayson.

"Let's get her down to Paige." Nolan said to Noctowl.

Noctowl agree and used Psychic in order to help his partner carry the wounded ranger to where she could receive help. Paige was already at the infirmary in seconds after seeing her friend struck down.

* * *

It took Professor Hastings about an hour before he gathered the will to go down and see his fallen rangers. He couldn't help feel guility for making his guardians do this. Everyone there knew Absol and other Pokemon are too dangerous for capture and should be left alone. He wished it was different. He entered the infirmary and from where he could see her she looked to be sleeping except for the obvious injures he could see on her face and arms.

"How is she?" Professor Hastings asked as Paige who was coming back from tending to Miles. Paige rolled her eyes. She didn't have a foot in the door yet.

"Another concussion, a few shallow lacerations nothing too deep, some bruising, and a busted lip, but she'll be alright if she takes it easy." Paige answered. "My girl's tough. I've seen her take worse."

Professor Hastings snorted in agreement. She was right. He had seen the girl take much worse than some bumps and bruises. Being unconscious was the only factor keeping that girl down.

* * *

 **Ranger Union Infirmary, Almia Region**

 **November 4th, 2017 2:45 p.m.**

The guardians and students pilled into the infirmary upon being informed by Paige that Grayson was awake. She had been out a couple hours which started to worry some, but Paige reassured she was fine and it would actually do her some good.

"Grayson, you need to rest." Paige said as she pushed her friend down on the bed.

"Sleep is for the weak!" Grayson shouted and pouted. She needed to get up and do something and Paige certainly wasn't going to let her. She already threatened to strap her to the bed.

"No, you'll sleep for a week if I let you which I am. Be thankful already." Paige deadpanned.

"You right." Grayson grinned as she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

"You seem to be doing better if you're up to no good." Hastings said as he entered the medical bay.

"I'm fine." Grayson stated.

"While I commend your eagerness to return to the field I have to disagree. This is your fifth concussion and I don't want to take any chances. For now you're on standby patrol working with our three young charges until further notice." Hastings informed the Almia Guardian.

"Why?" Grayson complained. Hastings glared at the girl and she sunk back into the bed. "Fine, but don't crying to me when their just as bad as I am. Bad jokes and maniacal plans in all."

"No one could be as bad as you." Bailey deadpanned at her.

"You're still mad?" Grayson asked.

"Yes!" Bailey said. She actually thought it was rather funny, but she wasn't going to let Grayson know that.

"I'm confused." Aria said.

"When I first got here Grayson pulled a joke on me. She told me in five seconds it was going to rain and procceed to count down. She hit zero and it rained. I found out later she captured a Blastoise to fool me!" Bailey explained before she started to giggle.

"See, it was funny."

"Don't worry about it Grayson. You'll be fine. You're a better teacher than you think." Paige reminded her.

Professor Hastings shook his head and walked out the medical bay. There was only some much time in a day he could handle those two. When initiating Paige into the society he saw the glee on both of their faces having Grayson already over a year. What he didn't know would be the migraines those two caused. At the end of the day, he wouldn't have then any other way. They were both one of his top rangers and medic and they got the job done when it counted. How good it was to be young.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see that Miles and Nolan had followed him out. He looked at them knowing each of them had a similar opinion about the situation. Behind the two older rangers he saw the kids poking their heads out from behind the wall who seemed to follow them around like Growlithes standing at the stairs out of earshot.

"You would say this is the moment you were waiting for." Hastings asked the current and previous lead ranger of the society.

"Yes," Miles answered, "this will be a test if she's ready. However, I don't see how helpful she'll be to the other two."

"She'll do fine." Nolan added. "She's a bright girl and wouldn't steer those kids wrong. Remember it isn't about being a ranger, it's about being a leader and person. You should know this better than anyone."

"I do." Miles said thinking back.

* * *

 **16 Years Ago**

 **Snowpoint City, Sinnoh Region**

 **October 23rd, 2000 2:30 p.m.**

Seventeen year old Miles smiled with pride walking out of the Snowpoint Gym. His team had done a fantastic job defeating the gym leader that earned them their seventh badge. He couldn't be prouder of them especially Empoleon who recently just evolved. Just one more to go and he would be able to challenge the Pokemon League. He couldn't wait for the day of his victory and he would feel a sense of accomplishment and pride.

"Won't be long now." Miles said to himself as he prepared to leave and head toward the next gym.

As he clipped his bag shut his ears were blasted by an alarm and voice.

"Attention Snowpoint citizens and guest please evacuate the area. A dangerous Pokemon has entered the city through Snowpoint Temple!"

Hearing this Miles put his bag on his back and quickly ran out toward the temple instead of the mountains were everyone was instructed to go. He arrived at the scene to see the gym leader and some other trainers attempting to fight back a Regigigas. The colossal Pokemon stood firing Hyper Beam taking out most, if not close to all the trainer's Pokemon.

"Empoleon let's go!" Miles said calling out his partner. "Hydro Pump!"

Miles's eyes widen seeing the attack do nothing to the Pokemon. It simply looked like one splashed it.

"Gigas!" The Pokemon cried and fired a Hyper Beam at the duo.

"Empoleon!" Miles cried to his partner.

At the last second a Salamence came diving down and used Protect in orde to block the attack. The trainer with such a powerful dragon type would be helpful in this battle. He hoped this other trainer had a plan on how to stop the giant of the Pokemon because he didn't.

"Are you okay?" the man on the dragon's back asked.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Stay out of this and leave this to me."

"But I can help!"

"You'll get in the way."

With that the guy jumped off Salamence's back and revealed himself in a strange outfit. Miles had only seen the outfit in newspapers, but he recognized it after a couple seconds. The man wasn't a trainer, but a Pokemon ranger.

The ranger was doing his best, but apparently it wasn't good enough. He wasn't able to get a solid capture line to Regigigas. The Pokemon wouldn't settle down for nothing and attacked after every attack.

Miles knew the ranger said to stay back but he couldn't. He needed help and he wasn't going to standby and watch him risk his life without help. He looked to the other around and saw they all were from the city and had ice type Pokemon. He got an idea.

"Everyone. Use an ice type attack!" Miles said. "Try and freeze it!"

Everyone looked confused for a moment before nodding and commanding their Pokemon to attack. Ice flurries and beams came from all directions and struck Regigigas. After a couple moments ice started to grow on the normal type.

"It's working! Keep going!" the ranger shouted. "Capture on!"

As the ice grew and incased the Pokemon the capture disc surrounded and sped up. The ranger swiftly moved and before Miles knew the line energized and absorbed into the terroring Pokemon.

People cheered seeing the capture successfully and the Pokemon calm down.

"Capture complete." the ranger said. "Regigigas break the ice!" The Pokemon moved and the ice shattered surrounding it before looking to the ranger who gained his trust. "You're fine. Please return to your cavern and rest."

A beeping noise was heard and Regigigas turned around and started to walk back to where he came from. The ranger noted late to follow the tracks to see where he was located to mark and investigate what made the Pokemon lose control.

"You did it." Miles said going up to the ranger.

"No kid. We did it. That was quick and good thinking to use the ice to slow it down to give me a chance."

"Thanks. I just did what I could. At least I was able to do something. I don't think I've felt so useless."

"No kid. You did what you could and it paid off. You successfully assisted me. Just remember, it takes a different kind of approach to change a situation."

* * *

 **Present**

"Words I live by every day." Miles told them. It was after that he decided to become a ranger and applied to the school as soon as possible. He took Empoleon as his partner and the rest of his Pokemon stay with his parents and sometimes he calls on them as partners.

"Exactly Grayson will be fine with them."

"Tomorrow I will be sending some of the members out to look into the readings we detected. Grayson if up to it will be with the young students. They haven't been learning and I've asked their teacher to send over the material they've yet to cover." Professor Hastings explained.

"Right." they agreed.

Professor Hastings sighed. This was all coming on too fast more than he would like. They needed to be at their best for this and he was beginning to wonder would it good enough.

 **AN: That's chapter 5! I hope you all liked the chapter and what it had to bring. There is a lot going on and can't wait to get to it! Anyway, please Review, Favorite, and Follow in the meantime! See ya next chapter**!


End file.
